1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to novel .beta.-(2,5-di-lower alkoxyphenyl)acrylonitrile and derivatives thereof having additional substituents on the benzene nucleus, as well as a process for the production thereof.
This invention also relates to novel .gamma.-aminopropyl-2,5-di-lower alkoxybenzene and derivatives thereof having additional substituents on the benzene nucleus, as well as a process for the production thereof.
This invention further relates to a novel 1-(.gamma.-aminopropyl)-2,5-dihydroxybenzene and derivatives thereof having additional substituents on the benzene nucleus, as well as a process for the production thereof.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
As compounds similar to the 1-(.gamma.-aminopropyl)-2,5-dihydroxybenzene and derivatives thereof having additional substituents on the benzene nucleus, hitherto 2-(.beta.-aminoethyl)hydroquinone and 2-(.beta.-aminopropyl)hydroquinone have been are already known.
However, a dye developing agent produced by way of 2-(.beta.-aminoethyl)hydroquinone as an intermediate has extremely poor solubility and, therefore, can not be practically used at all. Moreover, the intermediate can be prepared by synthesizing 2,5-dimethoxy-.beta.-nitrostyrene from 2,5-dimethoxybenzaldehyde and nitromethane and then subjecting the same to a reduction and demethylation, but the process is disadvantageous in that the reaction is difficult to operate and the yield is quite low.
On the other hand, while 2-(.beta.-aminopropyl)hydroquinone is useful as an intermediate for a dye developing agent, the production thereof is disadvantageous in that the reaction is difficult to operate and the yield is low. (2-(.beta.-aminopropyl)hydroquinone can be prepared, for example, by synthesizing 1-(2',5'-dimethoxyphenyl)-2-nitro-1-propene from 2,5-dimethoxybenzaldehyde and nitroethane and then subjecting the same to a reduction and demethylation.)